Lost in the Dark
by HarryDracoforever221
Summary: It's mating season again, Inuyasha hates this. Every year he hopes for someone to claim him as their mate. Who could ever love a half breed hanyou? The one he truly wishes to love his is the one who hates him so much. His brother Lord Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1 Rain of tears

Lost in the dark

A Inuyasha Sesshomaru fan fiction

Rated M

I make no money I do not own the character I am simply using them. Rated M for a reason. There will a few lemon sense but there will be some chapters that are to sorrow filled for some readers.

A romance fan fiction with fluff and anguish.

Summary

It's mating season again, Inuyasha hates this. Every year he hopes for someone to claim him as their mate. Who could ever love a half breed hanyou? The one he truly wishes to love his is the one who hates him so much. His brother Lord Sesshomaru. Depression soon seeps in as Inuyasha spends more time alone. As for Kagome she left back to the mortal world after Naraku was defeated. The rest of the group left him alone. To fend for himself again just like his childhood.

Chapter one: Rain of tears

INUYASHA POV

Again alone always alone. Nobody is here with me yet again. I lay here cold wet and sad. Crying to myself as the mating season comes. Knowing full well nobody will ever love me. Nobody will claim me. Nobody loves an ugly disgusting freak of nature hanyou. I question the very purpose of my existence. If nobody was going to love me, To care for me and I have no purpose for anyone why am I living? Am I a waste nothing but a disgrace to the world? To my family and my brother. The one I want love from the most. I wish he would just kill me put me out of my misery. "crack" Who's there! I begin to get my hopes up think it will be my mate. Nobody is there only the sent of someone all to familiar.

Sesshomaru's POV

There he is laying on a rock. Cold wet and crying to himself. I hear him belittle himself. I hear him wish I would kill him. Every second my heart begins to break. Why how could I feel anything for him. I thought I hated him but today that all changed. I feel this this feeling of warmth in my chest when I see him. I feel this horrible pain in my heart when he cries. Why why do I feel these feelings for him, He is nothing but a filthy hanyou a mistake made by my father right? Does he really deserve this kind of suffering just for being born? I am the great lord Sesshomaru I should not have to put up with such a feeling. How dare this hanyou make me feel like this? I question why I let him do this. No no this wont do I refuse to let him disgrace my family further by being a homeless wet hanyou. He shall live in my castle only so his disgraceful acts wont be seen by those. It's not because I care for him it's just to stop this disgrace to my family. It's settled as soon as he sleeps I will transport him to my castle and keep him in his quarters. Soon Inuyasha feel asleep. Sesshomaru surround him and his hanyou in bright white light taking them to his castle.

INUYASHA POV

I slowly drifted into sleep my eyes swollen from all the crying hoping I would not wake up to another day of sorrow. Damn you Sesshomaru why could you not just love me? Why you arrogant bastard could you just love me for once! I was so angry before sleep caught up with me. The last thing I smelled was him. The last thing I heard was a swoosh and the last thing I saw was a flash of white light.

So what did you think? I know this chapter is short I will have longer chapters soon. The longest chapter I may do at a time is maybe two to three pages. Teehee there so cute. This story will 50-65 chapters long. Please comment! I need them as well as any ideas. Also I need a beta reader. Email me at if you can.


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown love Unknown care

Lost in the dark

A Inuyasha Sesshomaru fan fiction

Rated M

Chapter 2: Unknown love unknown care

Inuyasha's dream:

Trapped I'm trapped all I can hear are voices. Telling me what are already know.

Voice:Useless

Voice:Fat Ugly disgusting

Voice: Half breed do you really think anyone will love you especially him?

Voice: Oh Lord Sesshomaru love me love me. As if! Why would he love such a waste of life as yourself

Voice:Just die already if you love him you'll stop disgracing him and his family with your pathetic existence!

Inuyasha: Your right your all right. Why should I live?

Tears were streaming from his eyes as he lay twisting and turning in pain.

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru:What's wrong with him? He is at my castle in a wonderful bed warm and cozy yet he still cries! Ungrateful little brat! How dare he act so spoiled!

INUYASHA! WAKE UP NOW! Sesshomaru said with venom in his words.

How dare you cry when you are given what most do not have!

Inuyasha: What the hell!

Sesshomaru: I brought you to my castle after seeing your pathetic body cry in the rain. Your only here to limit the exposure of shame to other demons.

Inuyasha: I know I'm nothing but a filthy hanyou a mistake of life. Why don't you just kill me if you hate me so much!

Inuyasha began to cry again. Inuyasha: Why would you bring me here why wont you kill me!

Sesshomaru: Listen you are here to stay alive! I will not have news of me killing you around my kingdom! You will take off those filthy clothes and wear these ones. You will take a bath first! Dinner is soon I expect you to be decent by then. You will come to dinner you have no choice. Stated Sesshomaru coldly before leaving the door.

INUYASHA POV

Sesshomaru:What's wrong with him? He is at my castle in a wonderful bed warm and cozy yet he still cries! Ungrateful little brat! How dare he act so spoiled!

INUYASHA! WAKE UP NOW! Sesshomaru said with venom in his words.

How dare you cry when you are given what most do not have! What the hell Inuyasha thought where am I who is that? Is that Sesshomaru why would Sesshomaru yell at me instead of trying to destroy me?

What the hell! Inuyasha spoke

Sesshomaru: I brought you to my castle after seeing your pathetic body cry in the rain. Your only here to limit the exposure of shame to other demons.

Did he really take me to his castle am I dreaming? I'm glad I'm here even though I cause him anger with me being a filthy hanyou and all. Does he really hate me?

Inuyasha: I know I'm nothing but a filthy hanyou a mistake of life. Why don't you just kill me if you hate me so much!

Sesshomaru: Listen you are here to stay alive! I will not have news of me killing you around my kingdom! You will take off those filthy clothes and wear these ones. You will take a bath first! Dinner is soon I expect you to be decent by then. You will come to dinner you have no choice. Stated Sesshomaru coldly before leaving the door.

Did he just tell me to go to his dinner? He can forget about that I'm not going. I wont sit and listen to him and his staff belittle me while I'm eating! If he wants me there he will just have to carry me! I refuse to wear those clothes too and take a bath like hell I am! He wants me too he has to make me! I wont bathe for anyone!

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru:Where is he! JAKEN where is Inuyasha? He should have taken a bath! He should have dressed himself in the clothing I gave him and he should be here right now!

Why why is it he has to be so stubborn! Must I clean him myself? Must I clothe him myself! How dare he act like this! I'm giving him things no other would! I'm giving shelter food and clothing to a filthy hanyou and yet he refuses them! We will see about that!

Jaken: My lord we tried to get him to bathe we really did but he refused to let us near him. Forgive me my lord!

Typical I knew Inuyasha was going to be this way I suppose it time for me to intervene and force him to bathe and force him to wear decent clothing. Whether he likes it or not he will not live in filth! He will learn to respect me and learn how to be hygienic! He will not roam my castle while covered in filth!

Sesshomaru makes his way to Inuyasha

Sesshomaru:Inuyasha you will take a bath right now! So help me if I have to wash you myself so be it. You are to live in this castle and you are to be clean!

Inuyasha: Go to hell if you think I'm going to take a bath

Why why must he be so stubborn oh well time to wash him myself. Me being a lord having to wash a filthy hanyou there must be something wrong with me!

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha get in the tub now!

Inuyasha: Go to hell I'm not getting in the tub!

Sesshomaru rips off all of Inuyasha's clothing then picks him up and brings him into the tub.

Inuyasha: Get off me! Let me go!

Why must he be so stubborn

Sesshomaru: Your taking a bath whether you like it or not!

Sesshomaru cleans Inuyasha even as Inuyasha tries to escape the tub

Sesshomaru: There now your clean was that so hard?

Inuyasha:Screw you! I'm never repeating that again and I'm not wearing those clothes they feel weird!

Sesshomaru: You will take bathes every other day and you will wear those clothes! Put them on at once or walk around naked! The choice is yours hanyou.

Inuyasha: Fine fine you arrogant bastard just stop looking at me while I get dressed!

Sesshomaru: Fine then don't take too long and you have yet to eat dinner!

Sesshomaru watches as Inuyasha gets dressed. Sesshomaru feels his inner demon drawn to this hanyou. He feels a rush of blood go to his groin. This is bad Sesshomaru thought this is really bad. Have I lost that much control of my body? How is Inuyasha making me lose control of myself?

Inuyasha finishes getting dressed and Sesshomaru takes him to the great hall to eat. Sesshomaru watches his hanyou pick out many different foods and watches as Inuyasha slowly consumes his dinner. Sesshomaru feels a somewhat joy from watching Inuyasha eat. He though he would never admit it to anyone always wondered if his half brother ate any full meals? Sesshomaru began to realize that he always secretly cared for Inuyasha. That would explain why he is always watching him. That would explain why he took him to his castle.

Inuyasha: Thank you for the meal. I have not ate like this since Kagome left/ Inuyasha stated sadly

Sesshomaru: I told you that you are to live here and to eat here as well. You will always be fed here Inuyasha. So long as you are clean.

Inuyasha: Yeah yeah weekly bath. Clean clothes.

Sesshomaru: Proper language and manners!

Well this was chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it. The big dinner scene and how Sesshomaru discovers that he cared for Inuyasha. Reviews are loved!


	3. Chapter 3 Night of Light

Lost in the dark

Chapter 3 Night of light

Inuyasha POV:

Dinner was good. Damn him! First he gives me a place to live then clean clothes now this! He hates me right? He is doing this to mess with me I bet. Figures that arrogant bastard would do something like this! He's going to give me everything then is take it away! Why should I trust him!

Sesshomaru: You are still alive. I gave you a bath myself without hurting you once. If I hated you Inuyasha I would have left you alone crying in the rain.

What the hell! Who does he think he is! I know he hates me! Who would love a filthy hanyou? He has to hate me! I'm too ugly too fat too unnatural to be loved.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha you are not fat far from it. You are…cute for a dog demon hanyou. I do not know If I love you but I do not hate you.

Did he just call me cute! Does he really think I'm cute? I'm hoping he does not hear this thought even though he heard all the others. Few he's gone. There is no way someone as beautiful as him would ever love me. Nobody will ever love me.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha you will accompany me to my theater. We are going to watch the nigh of Light act.

Did he just ask no tell me to go on a date with him? I feel so happy yet scarred at the same time. What is this a trick? What if he likes me? I doubt he likes me.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha have you ever been to a theater?

Of course not, I'm always hated by everyone I was never allowed. I wanted to and I'm glad your taking me.

Inuyasha: Na na no but I would like to go…with you.

What the hell! Now I can't even talk to him right? I'm blushing like a school girl every time he touches me. Why is this happening? This behavior is only found in mates. No it can't be he would not except me even if I was his mate.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha is Everything okay? You just blanked out on me when I tried to address a…problem of yours.

Inuyasha: What problem! What's wrong with me now?

Sesshomaru: Nothing except your not paying attention! I asked you what you wanted for dinner. Said the demon lord coldly

Inuyasha: I don't want anything from your arrogant ass if your going to be so cold!

Why why does he have to be so cold to me! Why can't he be warm and kind to me. That's all I ever wanted. I wish he would love me. I wish he would hold me. I wish he would kiss me. My dreams are unrealistic though. No full blooded demon will ever love such a filthy hanyou.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha it's time to go to see the Night of Light In the theater.

Inuyasha: Fine but I wont eat anything from you!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha make their way to the theater. Ten minutes later Inuyasha is eating almost anything put in front of him.

Sesshomaru sighed, Will you ever behave Inuyasha? Said the demon lord.

Inuyasha: Why should I? I was never taught these "manners" you speak of! How am I supposed to behave when I don't know how to?

Sesshomaru: good point JAKEN!

Jaken: Yes my lord?

Sesshomaru: You are to teach Inuyasha manners and hygiene everyday. You are also to teach him how to read and wright. You are to teach him three times a week for three hours of the day. Understood?

Jaken: Yes lord Sesshomaru I will not fail you. I will teach the filthy hanyou even if it's the last thing I do!

Did he just call me a filthy hanyou? Tears welled in my eyes. Am I really filthy to everyone? Does Sesshomaru think I'm filthy.

Sesshomaru: Call him filthy again and that will be the last thing you do. Apologize to Inuyasha now.

Did he just defend me. He has a look of pure rage at his servant I would hate to ever get that look. Inuyasha though to himself

Jaken: I am sorry lord Inuyasha please forgive my stupidity.

Inuyasha: Yeah yeah just don't do it again.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha!

Last thing I know I see nothing but darkness...

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru: What's wrong with him! Get a demon priest! He needs healing!

Jaken: Yes my lord right away!

Jaken runs through the halls yelling for the Demon priest to heal Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha wake up please. Wake up don't leave me! I know I left you it was I mistake but I watched over you. I never stopped protecting you. I never stopped loving you!

Sesshomaru shook Inuyasha desperately trying to get him to awaken. Tears welled in his eyes of the thought of losing Inuyasha. He did not know why but he loved and cared for his hanyou. He would not lose him.

Inuyasha began to stir. Sesshomaru began to smile as Inuyasha began to wake up. As soon as Inuyasha opened his eyes Sesshomaru kissed him. He did not know why but he did. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

Inuyasha: Did you just kiss me? Do you li lik like me?

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha I was simply trying to give you breath so you could live think nothing of this. Sesshomaru said sharply

Inuyasha: When is the theater anyway?

Sesshomaru: We missed it because you passed out.

Inuyasha: Can we still see it sometime? Together?

Sesshomaru: If you behave then yes. That means you will respect me in my castle. You will take baths every other day. You will wear clean clothes and attend Jaken's lessons. Understood?

Inuyasha: Yes Sesshomaru as long as you bathe me!

Did he just say he wanted only I to bathe him? His body turns me on so much. Now he wants me to bathe with him. Does he want me to take him? I bet he does clever little Inuyasha you will not win this game whether you like it or not. I will take you when ever I desire not when you crave it.

Sesshomaru: Very well we shall bathe together if it means your clean.

Inuyasha: Thank you! You may be arrogant bastard but at least you wont hurt me in the bath.

Sesshomaru: It is time for a bath Inuyasha take off you clothes and get into the tub I will meet you there shortly.

Soon Inuyasha your body shall be mine. I will take you many times If I feel like it. I know you desire this.

MAHAHAHAHAHA Lemon scene coming up soon. Be warned Chapter 4 will be a hot steamy scene!


	4. Mark of a mate

The mark of a mate

Chapter 4

Author note: So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been greatly bankrupt in creativity! I am also changing the writing style because the current way I have it sucks. Of course this is a lemon scene! Also the rest of this fanfic will be Inuyasha's POV unless I AN and say it's Sesshmoos :)

Where is he! All this time Sesshomaru has been harassing me! Yet suddenly he is no where to be found. I hate taking baths and he promised to help me! Here I am waiting like a moron naked in the baths. Honestly It's better than being dead. I was sure death would come but now I have him. Why would he want me? I'm broken and a filthy hanyou. I'm nothing but a blight on his family name.

Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's voice rang in startling me from my thoughts. Honestly I need to ask him not to just appear out of nowhere!

It's time for your...bath. Sesshomaru's voice was low and laced with lust. It sent heat all over my body. I felt my face burning. How can he make me lose myself so easily! Damn him arrogant bastard! He's probably doing this just so he can crush me more. I better...

Shut up. Growled Sesshomaru then he pulled me in for a kiss. His tongue swept over my lips and I felt my mouth open allowing him full access. I can feel his hands going towards my ass. It sends electric bolts all over my body with each touch. I can barely think straight as his hand slips over my ass and he begins fingering me. Now I know what your thinking. How can I let him do this to me. If I had my mind right now I still would bend over for him.

I can feel his hard on brush against my thigh I squeak in shock. He's huge! He's HUGE! He's gonna rip me in two! I begin to panic but he senses this and touches me in that spot. Everything went white all I could hear was a rather high pitched moan escape from my lips. I heard Sesshomaru laugh for the first time. It made me feel warm. Then Sesshomaru's possessive side came out. He bent me over the bath tube railing and began eating out my hole.

Sesshomaru no it's dirty I'm dirty.

(SLAP)

He just slapped my ass! HE JUST SLAPPED MY ASS! WHAT THE HELL!

My Inuyasha is not dirty! You are never to say such things to anyone! Sesshomaru growled fury in his voice. He grabbed his cock and slowly slid his dick into me. First it was the head. I expected to be painful as hell but all I felt was a gentile stretching. How many times has he done this!

Ahhhhhhh! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Harder! I begged for the first time in my life!

Harder what little brother? Do you mean this? He thrusts harder and deeper into me. I feel all thirteen inches plowing my hole! My brother was by no means small. I kept trying to keep my balance and make my hips meet his thrusts but soon he takes full control and I feel myself getting weak.

Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh! Sesshomaru I'm coming! I yell as white jets escape hitting my face.

Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru!

We both come a second time in unison. Panting I begin to fall asleep. The last thing I see is a blue light enveloping both of us as we lay together.

Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Wake up! I hear the happy voice of Rin. Yes the little human girl Sesshomaru has come to love wakes me. The first thing I notice is my ass hurting a lot. The second thing I noticed was me in Sesshomaru's bedroom with his arm around me. How did I get here?

Good morning Inuyasha, Rin give us some time. I hear Sesshomaru calmly say.

Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Rin leaves the room and I find Sesshomaru kissing me yet again.

Sesshomaru what happened last night? I ask trying to hide the fear in my voice.

We were mated. You fell asleep and I carried you to our room. You are hence forth my property. Our powers are shared but you are not to leave the palace! Sesshomaru said rather darkly.

Tears welled in my eyes.

Why? WHY! Why would you mate with me! It's permanent! I screamed. Why would he do this to me? He can't be serious he hates me HATES ME! Why why is he messing with me!

I bolted as fast as I could only to be caught by him!

Inuyasha if you ever try to run away again I'll try you to your bed permanently! Sesshomaru screamed.

Why do you always assume I hate you! Why do you always think I'm tricking you! Get it through your thick head! You are my mate and property and are not to be allowed out! Has the world really made you so intrusting of others! Sesshomaru screamed. I was so shocked. He lost his temper with me. Then I realized what was going on.

Get off me you bastard! I don't know what your trying to play but I won't let you mess with mhhh!

I felt him kiss me yet again. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. The kiss was not gentle or kind it was rough and full of passion and need. While he was kissing me all I could think was. Does Sesshomaru really like me? Could he ever love a hanyou like me? Could he even lo loa love a hanyou. Does Sesshomaru love me?

AN:

oooooooooooooh cliff hangers! Sorry for waiting for so long to update. I have been so busy with School and pets and relationships. Very stressful VERY STRESSFUL! Don't worry I will update. This fanfic will be at least 40 chapters. Next chapter some new villians and some old faces will return to create some problems for our Sesshomaru and Inuyasha union!


End file.
